milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb Fletcher
Ferb Fletcher is one of the titular characters of Phineas and Ferb. He is the step-brother of Phineas and Candace Flynn. He was voiced by David Errigo Jr. in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". Personality Ferb is very quiet, having spoken few words throughout the battle against the Pistachions. He was quick to guess that Milo had Murphy's law after hearing his last name and experiencing its effects. In direct contrast to Murphy's Law, Ferb, like his brother, was discovered to have a natural positive field of probability ions surrounding him, causing things around him to work towards a positive outcome. Ferb is handy with tools, having invented a giant tennis racket robot with Phineas, and later helped in creating the Murphy's Law Suit. Physical Appearance Ferb has a long head with a large nose and two differently sized eyes, with the larger one being furthest from the camera. His hair is messy and bright green. Ferb wears a pale yellow short sleeved shirt with a white collar and a single white button in the center. His deep purple pants are held up by a small grey belt, and extend up to his armpits, with cuffs that end just below his knees. He wears a pair of black sneakers with white soles over white socks. Abilities Ferb is very resourceful. He has demonstrated versatility, mechanical inclination, wit, precision, and dance skills on numerous occasions. * Omnifabrication: Like his brother and Milo's new "brother" he can invent and create any item, device, weapon, etc. He can with limited resources in exceptionally short time. * Strength: Ferb is a relatively strong kid. * Speed: '''Ferb is very fast for a kid his age, * '''Mechanical Inclination: Like Phineas, he is very great at inventing/creating things. * Dance Skills: Ferb has been shown to be a experienced and skilled dancer. History Ferb is a rather quiet British immigrant who is spectacularly skilled with construction, an incredible amount of knowledge and has an unbound imagination. He lives to invent and keeps to himself with inner dialogue. He deeply cares about and enjoys playing with his step-brother Phineas. Recent Events In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Ferb saved his friends, alongside Melissa and Zack, from the Pistachions. After running into Milo, he travels with the others to a workshop, where he helps invent a suit they could use against the Pistachions. Ferb escapes capture on time to be one of the sole survivors at the end of the battle. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Trivia * Due to Thomas Sangster's schedule conflicts with filming Maze Runner: The Death Cure and other projects, the role of Ferb was recast in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" with David Errigo Jr. * The writers originally intended for him to betray Milo, Melissa, Zack, Phineas, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". External links * Disney Wiki: Ferb Fletcher * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Ferb Fletcher Category:Characters Category:One-episode characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:F Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Siblings